


may i

by geminidaniel



Series: daily liked song prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Kira Nerys, Choking, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hickeys, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Top Jadzia Dax, bc I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel
Summary: kira's been paying too much attention to sisko and jadzia doesn't like being ignored
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Mirror Jadzia Dax/Mirror Kira Nerys
Series: daily liked song prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961653
Kudos: 6





	may i

**Author's Note:**

> lord forgive me for this

you _could_ say jadzia felt angry in this moment, but you would be wrong.

she was _furious_.

ever since sisko returned from the other universe, kira couldn't get her hands off of him. she was always at his shoulder, always talking to him, always laughing at whatever he had to say. the other woman could hardly stop watching her every move. the way she sat next to him on the table, the way she always looked down at his lips for just a moment before returning her gaze to his eyes.

it was always little things. kira knew how the little things made jadzia lose her temper. perhaps a devilishly flirtatious woman and a constantly attentive woman weren't good as a pair.

it wasn't as if kira didn't know jadzia was watching. in fact, she was putting this show on just for her. she could see, just out of her vision, the woman watching closely and fidgeting when kira did something that particularly irritated her. but in that moment, sisko didn't have his attention on kira, speaking to julian from the other side of the room. she found this as a perfect opportunity to show all her cards, to do something she knew would get her in trouble with the woman on the chair behind her.

she let her hand travel down sisko's chest, down to his upper thigh. just as her fingers dragged down the folds of his pants, she felt a firm grip on her waist from behind, pulling her backwards into jadzia's chest. 

kira couldn't help but smirk to herself as she felt herself being pulled into a dark room, the darkness clouding her vision before feeling hands roaming her skintight latex.

"you really pushed the fucking envelope this time, huh?"

"maybe." kira's breath became uneven and her smug grin faltered when she felt jadzia's palm press against her windpipe. her fingertips were cool as they pressed gently into the pulsing veins on the sides of her neck.

"don't be fucking coy," jadzia spat in her ear, her breath hot against kira's cheek. the younger woman felt her hair raise at the sensation, her mouth becoming dry as the grip around her throat began tightening. kira couldn't deny that she found jadzia's anger incredibly attractive. if her mind wasn't focused on how good it felt to have her air stolen from her lungs, she might have croaked out some sort of witty comeback.

instead she only nodded, despite jadzia unable to see her response in the complete darkness. the grip loosened and kira couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed. the hand left her throat and trailed down to her waist, nails digging into her catsuit and leaving marks on her thighs. 

kira groaned at the loss of warmth on her neck, but it was soon replaced with the feeling of jadzia's lips and teeth leaving marks on the light skin.

"so desperate for someone to touch you? you're such a fucking brat," jadzia muttered through bites and sloppy kisses. she picked her head up to stand face-to-face with kira as an obscene strand of spit trailed from a spot on the younger's neck to the other's puffy, rosy lips.

the way jadzia emphasized the last word, the way she made it sound like she couldn't keep it in her mouth without choking on it, made kira's knees weak under her. she let out a pathetic whine as they made eye contact and kira dared to drag her eyes from the piercing orbs staring her down to jadzia's lips, parted and animated with every heavy breath she let out.

kira noticed it had gotten just slightly lighter in the room, to the point where she could make out jadzia's features. maybe her eyes had just adjusted.

"what happened to your snarky comments, babygirl? you had so much attitude a few minutes ago." the taller woman's face was so close in the dark that she could feel the gasp kira made on her lips. when she didn't get a response, she grabbed at kira's jaw and pulled their faces together into a heated kiss.

the grip jadzia had on kira's cheeks felt bruising. the younger's knees wobbled again, threatening to drop her to the hard flooring.

jadzia noticed this time and slid them down to the floor, turning in the process, leaving kira in the other's lap and jadzia's back pressed against the cool wall. as her knees hit the floor, kira felt a hand wrap around her neck again, subconsciously letting a trembling whine slip out of her slowly closing throat in the process.

jadzia couldn't deny the feeling of power that pulsed through her hand, through every vein in every finger as she gripped kira's small throat. it was the way kira looked at her with pure fear mixed with complete trust that she would be protected and safe. it made jadzia break character and smile to herself as she let her grip loosen.

but she only broke her composure for a moment. her face returned to its stoic state and she removed her hand to move it up kira's back, unzipping her from her tight latex. kira arched her back as the other slipped the outfit down to her waist, basking in the feeling of jadzia's nails dragging increasingly harder down her back to her ass.

her eyes were rolled up to the ceiling as jadzia began kissing down her neck again, this time with an almost scientific precision down the bumps of her throat to the dip in her collarbones. the older rested her head on the other's chest for a moment to listen to her heartbeat, another slip of tenderness falling through her angered facade.

"feeling gentle again, are we?" kira always managed to get out one more stinging remark. jadzia only smirked on the bare chest and scoffed.

"is _this_ gentle?" jadzia pinched one of the woman's nipples sharply, causing her to squeak and cut her rebuttal short in her marked up throat.

kira bit her lip harshly, eyelids fluttering and hands moving to grabbing fistfuls of the other woman's hair.

"that's what i thought."


End file.
